Pokémon: Tragedy and Reunoins
by Ultratron562
Summary: 10 years have passed and it seems that most of our heroes have successful lives, but when one of them is brutally murdered, they must reunite, but what happens when an old evil returns, in search for Ash, who hasn't been seen by anyone, and if he does return, how will his friends react? My first Fan fic,Advanceshipping ,COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Memories & Murder

Chapter 1: Memories and Murder

It was a two story house that sat in the middle of a valley in the Kanto region, it was home to one of the most successful Pokemon doctors of his generation, his name was Brock Harrison. He was getting ready for a date with a woman he met at the market, her name was Carly. This was the first time that he has been on a date, for most of the time when he asked woman out, he was either rejected or be stopped by one of his friends or Pokemon, but Brock was now on his own.

He had given all of his Pokemon to the Pewter gym, where he once held the title of gym leader, and as for his friends, well he hasn't seen Ash for 10 years, he has talked to Misty on several occasions,but did so very little, since he has been buissy being a Pokemon doctor. Brock did miss his friends, and his Pokemon, on some occasions he even regrets leaving them to be a Pokemon doctor, but he almost imidietly reminded himself, that they supported him all the way.

Carly told him to pick her up at 9:00 pm, Brock looked up at the clock, it was 8:30 pm. He decided to keep himself occupied for the next thirty minutes. He went to the book shelf in the living room, looking for something to read, he than saw a olive green book, although it wasn't a book, it was a photo album.

Brock took the album off the shelf, and sat on his dinning room chair. The first couple pages of the album contained photos of when he was the Pewter gym leader,The next contained photos of when he was traveling with Ash, Pikachu, and Misty through the Kanto and Johto Region. "those where good times", He said to himself. Then there were photos of when he and ash traveled through the Hoen region, and the Kanto Battle Frontier with May and Max, reminding him of how both Ash and May would drool over his cooking. "Those two had a big appetite", he said. He continue to turn to when they traveled with Dawn in the Sinnoh Region, which had nothing to say, for that was when he left to become a Pokemon Doctor.

The Last page had a large photo which had Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Dawn, Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary, Iris, Cilan, Max, , Paul, Drew, and himself. The photo was taken during Ash's fifteenth birthday, Brock recalled how he had to take a few days off his studies, so that he could see his friends again. Brock than remembered that day.

(Flashback)

They were in the back yard of the Ketchum place, Ash was standing in front of a medium sized Vanilla cake, surrounded by his friends and Pokemon, as the sang the Happy birth day song to him . "I really appreciate this guys, thank you" Ash said with a smile on his face. "Well, aren't you going to blow the candles and make a wish honey?" Mrs. Ketchum said to her son. "Mom I'm fifteen now, I think I'm a little too old for that" he replied. "Well you're no fun" May said with a slightly disappointed look. "Yeah come on Ashy-boy" said Gary. "Pika Pikachu!" said pikachu "Alright, fine I'll blow the candles, jeesh!"replied the boy with the red cap, Ash than blew the candles and everyone cheered.

They were now in the House, speaking amongst themselves while Brock asked Ash where his next journey would be. "I honestly don't know Brock, I actually have been thinking of taking a break from traveling, and just spend sometime with my mom". Brock then noded his head, They were then interrupted by a certain green- haird coordinator. "Hey Ketchum, nice place you got here,...for a Kanto home"Drew said. Ash just glared at the Boy, while Brock just waited for him to respond. "Well someone is in a bad mood", he then turned to Brock and said " And by the why good luck failing at becoming a Pokemon doctor Brock, since I'm pretty sure they won't let a pervert like you become one". That did it for Ash, he didn't mind getting mocked, but when one of his friends was insulted, that's where he drawed the line. "You better shut your mouth, or I will send your green-haired ass back too hoen" he said as he pushed Drew to the wall. This caused everyone in the house to stop there conversations and look at the two teenagers against the wall.

Ash raised his fist and was about to punch the Coordinator, until he heard someone yell at him. "Ash what are you doing?!, put him down" said a girl in a green bandanna. Ash just put his fist down, and angrily stared at Drew for a few more seconds, before he let go of him. "Drew are you OK?" said May as she went to Drew, Drew nodded, as May turned to Ash. "What is your problem Ash Ketchum?!, is this the way you treat your friends!, I thought you were better than this!". Ash was about to say something Until May started talking again. "Come on Drew, Were heading Back to Hoen!" she said to the Green haired teen. They then walked to the front door, and left.

Ash just stood there in middle of the living room, staring at the door with an ashamed look on his face, while the others stared at him, some looked at him with disappointment, others looked at him with sympathy. Ash than looked at his friends and said " I think I'm gonna go to bed early". He than ran up the stairs, with Pickachu following him, Brock noticed that tears where slowly going down the teenager's face as he ran up the stairs, Ash wasn't just ashamed at himself for what he did, but he was also sad that he had possibly lost one of his best friends.

(End of Flashback)

"It's too bad they never go the chance to talk it out" Brock said to himself, as he closed the album and looked back up at the clock, it was 8:38 pm. Brock thought he heard footsteps come towards his front door, he waited for the door bell to ring,...It was silent, than the door fell to the floor as a man stood in the doorway. Brock was frightened, he had no way to defend himself against who he assumed was a burglar, the intruder just ran towards the Pokemon doctor, and pulled out a long, sharp knife.

Brock tried to run towards the front door, but the man was too fast and grabbed the Pokemon Doctor by the neck, almost chocking him, who ever this man was, he was strong, he threw the doctor to the floor, and than knelled beside him, and stabbed Brock in the shoulder. Brock screamed in pain. The man than started punching Brock hard in the face, causing Brock to spit blood from his mouth. The man just kept punching him, he wouldn't stop, and didn't say a word, he had a very bland expression on his face, as if there was no emotion in him, but then he finally stopped.

The man than stood up, and stared at the now bruised and bloody body of the Pokemon doctor, he had no pulse and wasn't breathing, he just layed there on the floor. The murderer, than pulled a poke ball from his belt, it was black with a red "R" on it, he than threw it in the air, and out came a Mightyena. "Mightyena, attack!", the Dark-type than jumped onto Brock's corpse and started to rip pieces of skin off the body, reveling the doctor's insides. "Alright that's enough", he than returned the Pokemon to it's poke ball, and removed the knife from the shoulder of the corpse, the man than walked out of the house with a satisfied look on his face.

It was 9:01 pm, and Brock's corpse still layed in the dining room floor, beaten, and killed, and the sad part is, he was late for his first date.


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral

**Totally**** forgot to say this in the first chapter, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!(if I did, than the characters would actually age, Ash would be voiced by Josh Keaton, and Iris and Cilan would have never existed), **

Chapter 2: Funeral

The Funeral was on a grassy cliff, by the Pewter Gym, Brock had always said he would like to be buried close to home. As his coffin was being buried, many people where watching, some where familiar, other where not, but they all shared one thing, they all knew the Pokemon doctor, they were all crying, even the men couldn't hold back the tears for there lost friend.

Pretty much everyone Brock knew attended the funereal,Brock's family, Misty, May, Drew, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Max, Gary,Tracey Dawn, Norman, Caroline, even Paul and Barry attended the funeral. After they where done sobbing, they all had one thing in mind, there was someone who wasn't there, someone they all thought would come, that someone was Ash Ketchum, he saw Brock as a mentor, and also as a big-brother figure, at least that's what everyone thought.

There live seemed to have been pretty good, much like Brock, Professor Oak was now retired and handed over his laboratory to Gary, who was doing pretty good as a professor. Misty hadn't changed mush, she was still the Cerulean city gym leader, and still had the same tom-boyish personality. May had given up her dreams of becoming a top coordinator, so that she could support her boyfriend/former rival, Drew, who was now a top coordinator, they have been dating for 7 years, and have been living in the same apartment for 3 years, the funny thing is, Drew never proposed, or even thought of the idea. Max had started his Pokemon journey five years ago, and started with a Trecko, who was now a Sceptile, and had traveled through Hoen, Kanto,Sinoh and Johto, he never was able to get to a league, for he never had an actual strategy, when battling(which is weird considering he was sush a nerd on pokemon when he was young). Paul was now a Frontier brain, and Barry was still...Barry. Norman was still the petelburg city gym leader,He even shown sighs of gray, but was considering retiring, once max is old enough to take his place, but he is having second thoughts. Delia Ketchum still lived in pallet town,she too was showing sighs of gray.

The depressing moment was interrupted however when Gary swore he heard a Helicopter. The others also heard what sounded like a chopper, they than turned around, and saw it was in fact a Helicopter approaching them.

"Wonder what it's coming here for" said the young woman in a Bandanna.

The helicopter had landed a few feet away from the group. It was when they landed near the edge of the cliff, when Misty saw a silver "R" on the side of the chopper

"Guys,... I think you might want to take a closer look" said the red-head nervously

The group than saw what Misty was talking about, it was the criminal organization known as Team Rocket. several grunts warring shirts with a small silver "R" placed on there shoulders came out of the chopper and surrounded the group, they than lifted there poke-balls until...

"Stand down!" said a very familiar voice

the source of the voice was a man, wearing a grey tuxedo, he had dark gray hair, and had a cane that helped him walk. these things made the man almost unrecognizable, but the smile and facial features, and the Persian beside him had made it very clear who it was.

"Giovanni!" several of the group said in unison

He simply smiled, and walk towards the group with two guards walking beside him.

"Well if this isn't this one big happy reunion!" said the head of Team Rocket, "and I wasn't invited"

The group was silent for a while until one of them spoke up.

"If you think you're going to steal our Pokemon, than you're just wasting you're time, we didn't bring them!" yelled May.

Giovanni chuckled "You still act like a worthless child" he said

May simply glared at the man as he continued

"I have no intention of stealing your Pokemon, you see I have come for something else"

"and what would that be?" questioned Paul

"Most of you have interfered with Team Rocket's plans of world domination, and I would love to kill all of you, with my bare hands" he replied

the group got frightened, without there Pokemon, they couldn't defend themselves, it seemed everything was hopeless, until Giovanni continued

"But, there is one who has interfered with our plans, that I would just love to see suffer!" he said, "And I know he is here!, where is Ash Ketchum!" he yelled.

The group went silent again,

"I'm sorry, but my son isn't here" said Delia

Giovanni glared at her, "Well that seems very out of character for the boy", he said, not believing her, "now tell me! where is he!"

a blue sphere than came and hit one of Giovanni's guards, and almost immediately another came, and took out the other guard

"what in the name of Arceus?" said Giovanni as he turned around to see where the spheres came from

a man wearing a black leather jacket, and a dark grey hat that covered his face, jumped from the trees that surrounded the area, and threw a poke ball as he yelled

"Blastoise, Hydro pump!"

the poke ball opened and out came a Blastoise that used Hydro Pump to take out several of Giovanni's grunts.

The man then landed only five feet away from Giovanni, and immediately returned the giant water type

"Persian! get rid of this lunatic who defies me!" he yelled as he turned to his normal type

the cat obeyed it's master and pounced towards the man, but the man's reflexes where to great, he garbed the Persian by it's front paws and twisted them, making the cat scream

"Man do I hate cats" he said, after he threw the now, passed out Persian to the floor, he made slight grin that can barley be seen through his hat's shadow.

"What are you waiting for you fools get him!" Giovanni yelled to the very few men who survived Blastoise's Hydro pump.

the grunts ran towards the man (luckily the grunts who survived didn't have Pokemon,how convenient) The man thought started punching, and elbowing the grunts

The group where left in shock as they watched the man fight the grunts, they wanted to help, but without there Pokemon what could they do?

As the man was knocking out several grunts Giovanni decided to take action he pulled out a hidden knife from the top of his Kane and walked towards the man while he was handling the grunts

May fortunately noticed what Giovanni was up too and ran towards him

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she jumped on Giovanni's back, and pulled his hair.

"Foolish girl!" he yelled as he pushed her off , causing her to fall to the floor

Giovanni than grabbed her off the floor and was about to stab her with his knife until..

"Stop!" yelled the man in the gray hat

Giovanni turned, realizing the man had taken out his grunts, an idea immediately poped into his head

"Alright" he said calmly "If you would just let me head back to my chopper, I will let her go"

the man then nodded at him, as Giovanni slowly walked toward the chopper, while having the knife placed in front of May's neck

"If you even move I will kill her!" he yelled at the man

"We can't just let him go!" said Gary quietly to Paul

"Yeah but what can we do? we don't have our Pokemon, and I don't know about you, but I don't want her to get killed" he responded, as the others just stared at the scene wondering what was going to happen, with Norman, Caroline, Drew and Max being worried the most

Giovanni reached the Chopper.

"OK, a deals a deal, now let her go!" the man said to Giovanni

''You never said where to let her go did you?" Giovanni said and smiled, as he threw May off the Cliff, and quickly ran into the Chopper.

"NO!" said both the group, and the man, all in unison

the man than ran to the cliff and threw a poke-ball, revealing a Charizard, he than jumped on the fire type and ordered it to fly down the cliff.

May was screaming as gravity took her down the cliff, she had tears coming from her eyes, as she stopped screaming and started praying, until she heard a voice

"May!" yelled the man on the charizard as he took out his hand and grabbed May from her fall and ordered charizard to take them back up to the top of the cliff, as may held her arms tightly around the man, to prevent herself from falling.

The group where filled with joy as they saw the charizard land back on the edge of the cliff with both May and the man on it.

As they landed, May immediately jumped off the Charizard and hugged her parents, her brother, and kissed Drew.

"I was so worried about you" said Drew as he and May embraced

They than stooped as May started to stare at the man still on the charizard

"You saved my life...Thank you" she said as she walked towards the charizard and continued to stare at the man.,"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, now if you would excuse me I need to g...", he started shaking and, fell off the charizard, and onto the grass, and continued to shake.

"He's having a seizure!" yelled Norman, as he went to the man's side, took off his jacket, placed it under the man's head, and turned, the mans head to the side.

"He should be fine in a few minutes, let's take his hat off so he can get some air", as Norman pulled the hat off the shaking man's head, he and the others where shocked to see who there savior really was

"Ash..." said May quietly

**Well, I'm pretty sure most of you saw that coming, I mean it's done in like almost every fanfic that involves Ash being gone for a couple years, I wouldn't be surprised if the seizure made some of you go "WTF?", don't worry I will explain it eventually, but I thank you for reading, Chapter 3 will be up later today, or tomorrow, please review, and give your honest opinion, people aren't critical enough theses days.**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**I'd like to thank ampplaca1 for mentioning the Brock was the leader of the Pewter gym, not petelburg, I feel so stupid, already fixed it,anyways, here is chapter 3**

Chapter 3: Questions

Ash was wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans, he was surrounded by darkness, and before him where two figures that revealed to be himself. one was in his twenties, and was wearing the leather jacket with the grey hat, the other was ten, and was wearing his clothing from when he first started his journey.

"Why did we interfere?" said the older Ash

"We had to help them, they are our friends!" replied the younger Ash

"Friends? we haven't seen them in 10 years!" yelled the older Ash

"Yeah, because you wouldn't let us!"

"That's recourse they would have wanted to come with us, we couldn't risk there lives!"

"oh, so you do care"

"of course!, I may be strict, but I'm not heartless!"

"yet you no longer consider them our friends"

"I still can't believe you convinced us to go to the funeral!"

"Brock was one of our best friends, he was practically our brother!"

"Then we should have gone after the ones responsible for his death, instead of just show up at the funeral"

" but if we didn't go, than Giovanni might have killed them!"

"...Dam, I hate it when you're right"

"and I love when you admit it"

"We should have just turned ourselves into Giovanni, and maybe we wouldn't have had a seizure right in front of everyone, and I blame you for that!"

"what!? what did I do?"

"you just had to take over, and make us use our powers, did you?"

"Hey I forgot that we had seizures after using it!"

"why would you forget that?"

"I was to caught up in the moment"

"what moment?"

"Shut-up!"

the two than turned to Ash and said in unison "So what are we going to do?"

"I think it's time to tell them" said the Ash in the white shirt

"What!?" yelled the other two in unison.

Ash's eyes opened wide, he than sat up and realized he was at a Pokemon center.

"Morning" said a voice

Ash turned to the doorway and saw it was none other than his childhood rival, Gary

"You sure surprised us"aid Gary

"Where is everyone?" said ash

"They are all in the lobby' said Gary, as he sat on the chair in front of Ash's bed.

The room then went silent for a few seconds, until Ash spoke up

"So what's new?"

"Well Grandpa has retired recently and has handed over the lab to me, so I am the new Professor Oak" Gary said with a grin

"Well that's great!" said Ash

"How about you? no one has seen you in years, some of us even thought you where dead"

"I think I'll discuss that with everyone else"

Gary nodded "well than lets head to the lobby"

The two men stood up until Ash realized that he didn't have his jacket, or hat

"Hey Gary, where are my things?"

"Oh there in the lobby also"

Ash nodded, and started getting nervous as they walked out the door and into the hallway. How will they react? Will they except him?, do they still consider him there friend?.

All of them where sitting the waiting room, in the lobby of the center, they where all sitting in a couch, or chair,waiting patiently for there old companion, but there was one thing for sure, they where going to ask allot of questions.

Ash and Gary approached the group. Some stared at him, others couldn't even look at him, the silence was broken when Delia embraced her son.

"It's you!, It's really you! My little boy!" Delia cryed as she hugged her son

"It's good to see you to mom" he said as he hugged her back

"you have grown up so much" she said as she ended there embrace

Ash saw his mother was crying with tears of joy, he didn't realize how much his mom would miss him, considering he was rarely at home.

"My boy it's good to see you again" said the old man in a sweater with a Kane

"I good to see you to Professor" said Ash

"Oh, Ash, just call me Sam, I'm sure Gary has told you I'm retired" he said as he walked toward Ash and patted him on the shoulder. Delia then handed Ash his Jacket, hat, and Poke balls.

"Am I the only one who thinks he has some explaining to do! because if he doesn't I'm going to fine him!" yelled Barry as he stood up from the couch

":Yeah Ketchum, where the hell have you been?" said Paul

"And how did you shoot Aura spheres?" said Dawn

"And why did you have a seizure when you where about to leave?" said Misty

"Where's Pikachu?" asked Tracey

Everyone started to ask question, making Ash feel uncomfortable, until a growling noise came from Ash's stomach.

'Why don't we settle that over breckfest" said Gary, as the others sweat doped

but Ash realized something,everyone was there except one person

.

"Hey where's May?" said Ash as he turned to Drew,Caroline,Max, and Norman.

"She's outside" said Max.

Drew just glared at him, as he ran out of the center in search of May.

**Well that went better than expected, thanks for reading, and pls review, Chapter 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

**I just want to say thanks for the reviews!, and thanks for the advice, really appreciate it!, anyways here's the 4th chapter, man I was gonna wait till tomorrow, but I have no life, so here it goes.**

Chapter 4: Tears

May was sitting on a small hill and was leaning against a tree and was holding something against her chest, it was her half of the Terracotta ribbon. she rarely took it out, for Drew had told her to throw it away, or hand it over to a pawn shop, but she never did, so she would bring it out when Drew wasn't with her( which rarely happened). she than started to stare at the half-ribbon and remembered how she and Ash tied at the terracotta Contest, and he had his Sceptile split the ribbon, it also was on her last day traveling with Ash and Brock.

"...I can't face him, I just can't" she said to herself quietly

"Why can't you?" asked a voice that came from behind her.

May turned and saw it was the very person she didn't want to see, it was the person who tought her everything she knew, it was the person she fell in love with, but never had the chance to tell, It was none other than Ash Ketchum of Pallet town.

May then stood up, and was about to run, but she was pulled by the arm by Ash.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him

"No, I haven't seen you in ten years, and I don't want our last words to be on bad terms" he replied.

May stopped struggling and stared into his eyes, he seem to be the same ten year old boy she fell for, but there was something in his eyes that seemed different, but she decided to hear what he had to say.

"OK" she said calmly

Ash then smiled, which caused May to start having flashbacks, but she quickly stopped them, as Ash begin to speak.

"May.. I'm sorry" said Ash

"You're sorry?, really!, you disappear for ten years and comleteley ignore me, Brock,Misty, and everyone of your friends, and you're sorry!" she yelled in anger at him at him

"Ma" he began as he was interrupted

"No! Do you know how much crap we had to go through!" she yelled, as her voice started to calm down "you never even called, you never even said goodbye, do you know how that made me feel" she than started crying and fell to her knees and placed her head down, as tears fell down her face.

Ash stared at her, he had no idea that May still cared for him after what happened at his fifteenth birthday, he then knelled down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders,

"May, I'm sorry, but I had to go, you see I" he was interrupted again

"Don't don't even try to do that!, don't act like you care!, Because you know what! I moved on, I started dating Drew and now we live together, and we have been having a great life together, so don't give me any of you're crap!" she yelled at him.

Ash then pulled his hands off her shoulder and wondered what Drew had anything to do with this, he just wanted to talk to one of his closest friends, and bring her back to the center with the others so that they could catch up, but instead was being yelled at, he didn't understand women sometimes, but didn't say anything seeing that she was crying, he wanted ton comfort her, but she wouldn't let him, there was then silence.

She finally put her head up, and looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers as tears where still coming from them. She than broke the silence

'"You saved my life, and I am grateful for that, but if you think you can just do that and think everything is gonna be okay, that we are all just gonna live happily ever after?, well than you're wrong, because you abandoned us."

She than stood up, and wiped her tears and looked back down at Ash, who was still kneeling on the floor.

"And to think that I loved you" she said to him, as she turned away and ran down the hill.

Ash wanted to go after her, but he was bisey taking in what she had just told him.

"She loved me?" he said quietly to himself, a tear slowly came down. Ash wan't going to have breakfast today, and neither was May.

**Yeah...I'm not really good with this kind off stuff, since I'm a dude, but I think it went well,even if it was short,anyways thanks for reading, and pls review, and Chapter 5 coming most likely tomorrow, Ultratron out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**Here is chapter 5, where questions will be answered. anyways, still don't own Pokemon, If I did Black & White would actually be good, anyways, here it is.**

Chapter 5: Answers

"Come on Ash, you haven't eaten Breakfest, or lunch, you're gonna starve if you don't eat atleast once" said Gary

"Fine!" replied Ash, as he got off his, and he and Gary headed back to the cafeteria.

Everyone, was at a large table, they even saved a plate for Ash and Gary.

"Thanks guys" said Ash, he than turned to look at May

"I think I'm finished, I'm heading back to the room" She said as she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Ash than sat on the table, and felt guilt built up inside him, he than decided to distract himself by speaking up.

"Alright guys, I think it's time I told you what has been going on with me"

"Finally! I was about to fine you." said Barry, as everyone sweat dropped.

"So what happened Ash?" asked several of them in unison.

"Well it all started after my fifteenth birthday, and I got a call..."

(Flashback)

Ash walked towards the video phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" the teen with the Pikachu on his shoulder asked.

A man was on the screen, he resembled Ash allot, except his eyes, his eyes where a teal color, and his hair wasn't as messy as Ash's was.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day, You have grown up so much" said the man

"Uh... have we met?" asked Ash with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't remember me Ash, or I should say...son" the man said quietly.

Ash sat there and stared, even Pikachu was shocked(get it? "shocked"...yeah I have no life).

"You're my dad?" he finally said "You can't be, my father died when he went to continue his Pokemon journey!"

"Is that what you're mother told you?"

Ash nodded

"Well I can't blame her, I mean who would want a father who just disappeared from everyone he knew right?"

Ash didn't know how to respond, he just turned to Pikachu, who said to him

"Pika, Pika Pi, Pika Pikachu!(let's see what he has to say, he has to have called for a reason)".

Ash nodded at his partner, and turned back to the screen.

"So what do you want" he said with a bit of anger

"Ash, do you know about the aura gaurdian Sir. Aaron" said His father

"All to well" Ash said, as he recalled when he met a Lucario, that was trapped in the legendary aura guardian's staff.

"Good, becouse the reason I called is to tell you that you, and myself are decendents of him"

Ash wasn't too surprised since The Lucario he met even said that Ash shared the same aura as Sir Aaron.

"I left you and your mother so that I could train with my father to control, my powers, and now that you're fifteen, and I think it is time, for you to come visit me in the Johto region, and I will teach you the ways of controlling aura"

Ash once again didn't know how to respond, he just trusted his natural instincts and said "Alright"

"Good, now I have already scheduled ferry to head to Olivine city. I live in the forest north of it, just go to Arboville and ask for an Andrew Ketchum, and they should let you know where my home is"

"Yeah I've been to Arboville, back when I traveled through Johto" said Ash as he recalled when he met a Celebi, and a young trainer from the past named Sam.

"Alright, the ship is leaving at 6:00 am, and don't bring any Pokemon, because you won't be needing them " said Andrew Ketchum.

Pikachu than started "Pika pika!Pickachu!(What about me!)"

"Yeah, can I atleast bring Pikachu he's my first pokemon, and by best freind" said Ash

"Alright then, I'll see you soon" he said as he hung up"

(End of Flashback)

"And then when I arrived there, he imdeiatly started to teach me all these things about Aura, and how I can create Aura Spheres, and many other Aura based attacks, he then also told me that I couldn't speak to any of my freinds, not even my mom, for an Aura user can make many enemies, and people could get hurt, that's why I haven't talked to you guys all these years" said Ash

"But Ash what happened to Pikachu?" asked Misty

"Well, after a few weeks, we where still training, I was having trouble"

(Another Flashback)

Ash and his dad where standing in the front yard of Andrew Ketchum's cabin, Pikachu just watched them,as Ash was trying to charge an Aura sphere.

"I can't do it!" Ash said in frustration, as he put his hands down.

"well it seems to me that you can only use your aura attacks when you are expressing a deep emotion, yesterday when I told you you couldn't see your freinds again, you seemed to be doing fine, since you seemed extremely angry" said Mr. Ketchum

"So, I have to get angry?"

"It seems so, but that is not a good thing, anger is never a good thing, you need to use some other emotion, to help you control you're attacks, maybe.."

He was inturupted by the sound of a machine coming towards them, the machine came out of the woods, and had a large red "R" on it as two people and a meowth piloted it

"Prepare for trouble" said a red haired woman

"And make it double" said a blue haired man

Ash and pikachu stood silent, waiting for them to finish

"Well aren't you gonna continue the rest of you're motto?" said Ash, as his father looked at him in confusion.

"Well we can't since the writer doesn't whant to come up with a new one, and is two lazy to look up the latestone" said the Meowth

Ash, pikachu and his father ignored the comment as Mr. Ketchum said "Who are these people?"

"They are part of a criminal organization called Team Rocket, they have followed me and my friends, for years, so that they could capture Pikachu"

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu, as Ash realized that while he was explaining to his father, Pikachu had been grabbed by a mechanical arm, as it retracted into the machine.

"Pikachu" yelled Ash

"We did it, wefinally did it!" said Jessie

"We have Pikachu!" said James

"Now the boss will definitely give us a promotion for sure!"

"hey why don't we call him know!" said Jessi as she picked up a remote, and pressed a button which caused a screen to appear in the inside of the cockpit

"What do you fools whant know!?" said Giovanni, a she was petting the Persian in his lap

"Boss, we finally have the twerp's Pikachu!" said The three in unison

"So it took you five years just too capture one pikachu" said Giovanni

"Well sior, it's trainer, is pretty powerful, for a child, so I think you can understand" said Jessie nervously

"So can we have our promotion know?" said James

"Hmm..." said Giovanni, as he started to think "To prove you're loyalty, exterminate the Pikachu and the Ketchum boy"

"Exterminate?" said James

"Boss, Isn't that a little harsh?"said the Meowth

"You three better destroy the Pallet town brat, and his Pikachu, or it will be you who will be exterminated" said Giovanni as he hung up

"I guess we have to do it" said Jessie as she pressed a button that said "self-destruct", but then an aura sphere cam through the window, and hit James in the stomach, knowing that they where being attacked, and the machine was about to explode in 10 seconds, Jessie and Meowth tried to carry James to the escape pod, bu then Ash's father jumped in through the broken cockpit, and shot another aura sphere at the three, they were no unconscious, than a voice said "Self destruct sequence in 5...4...3...2...1" the machine than exploded, taking Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, and Andrew Ketchum with it.

(End of Flashback)

"Luckily, My dad told me to run, as he was about to jump into Team Rocket's machine, so I was far enough from the explosion, that It didn't get to me, but I did see it explode, I was expecting to see those three go blasting off again, but no, the explosion took them, Jessie, James, Meowth, My dad,...Pikachu" tears started to come down his eyes as he told his freinds, he then wiped off his tears and continued

"I swore on that day, to try to completely control mt aura abilities, without anger, and use my powers to help people and pokemon alike, I than started traveling the world, training my abilities, and helping those in need, I seem to have found a solution to my problem with my aura abilities, but since I just recently got the hang of it, I have seizures every Time I use my powers, I also got my squirtle and Charziard back, too keep me company, I even got squirtle to evolve into a wartortle, and now a Blastoise" Ash then stared at his freinds, they where shocked to hear the story Ash had told him, even Drew had allot more respect for him now.

The group was silent as the started to finish there meals, but what they didn't know was that a certain Brunette was hearing the whole story from the hallway, tears came down her eyes, she then wiped her tears off her face, and walked towards her room.

(Meanwhile)

Giovanni walked through the lab in the team rocket base and approached the head scientist.

"Is it ready?" he asked

"Yes Mr. Giovanni, all we need now is a test subject"

"I would like to volunteer" Giovannis said

"But sir, we don't know how the serum can affect youre body" said the scientest

"Doctor, the first thing you learn when try to dominate the world, is that you always take risks", he than smiled.

**Wonder what Giovanni is up too?, well you will have to wait for the next chapter, any ways thanks for reading, and pls review, Ultratron out**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Man, Don't you just hate it when you come up with a scene, but you don't know how to get there, well I kinda struggled through that with this chapter, anyways, here goes nothing.**

Chapter 6: Decisions

May was in th room, she and Drew rented, when they came to attend the funeral, she was laying on the bed, she was feeling guilt for the things she said to Ash in the morning, her respect for him had come back, it seemed she was falling for him all over again, or did she just never get over him?

Her thoughts where interrupted by the opening of the door, it was Drew.

"Hey", he said as he sat beside her

"Hey" she replied

"You sure left dinner fast, no seconds today?"

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling that hungry"

"May, is there something wrong?"

May just sat there and stayed silent.

"The Silent treatment hu?, well if you don't want to talk about it, than fine by me" he said as he went to his bed, but not before he had one more thing to say "You still love him don't you?" he said.

May finally looked at him, but she quickly put her head back down, as she removed her bandanna and went to sleep.

(Meanwhile)

"Sir are you sure you want to do this?" asked the head scientist, as he and Giovanni approached a flat metal bed that had retracted needles.

"Ofcourse I am sure, if there is anyone who deserves this, It's me!" said Giovanni, as he laid on the metal bed "Now strap me on" he ordered.

The scientist then strapped Giovanni onto the bed, and then took a tube from his pocket, the tube contained a serum, he than placed it into a empty space that was at the edge of the bed, he then pressed on a keypad that was right next to where the serum now was, causing the needles to extend and entered Giovanni's body. the serum was disappearing from the tube, and came out of the needles, spreading it into Giovanni. He started to feel pain, as the thousands of needles impaled his body.

(Back to our heroes)

Ash was once again surrounded by darkness, and once again his two other halves stood before him.

"I think today went well" said the younger Ash

"Are you kidding me?, May said that she used to love us and is pissed as hell that we were gone for all those years, please explain how that went "well" " said the older Ash.

"Well, everyone else seems to be cool with us"

"How do you know that?, there too buissy feeling sorry for us, instead of telling us how they feel!"

"oh... so what should we do now?"

"I say we leave and go after Giovanni" said the aura user

"What?! Why!?" asked the trainer

"He was looking for us!, and he was willing to kill are friends, just to find us!"Yelled the Older one

"oh, so they ARE our friends!" said the younger Ash

"Ha ha...Shut-Up kid!"

"But I do think you're right, I think it's best if we go to Giovanni, than everyone else should be safe"

"Alright then, let's go"

"What!? now?"said the younger one

"Well if we go in the morning, we are gonna have to tell them, and they would want to come with us, and we can't risk that"

"I guess you're right"

"Good boy", the two then turned to Ash and said in unison "Wake up!"

Ash's eyes opened, he then sat up, and began to put his jacket and hat on, without disturbing Gary, and Tracey, who where sharing the room with him. He than slowly opened the door and left the room.

Ash had finally reached the front of the center and went through the automatic doors and was about to head towards the forest, until he heard the center doors open again.

"You know after today, I'm surprised you're leaving so soon"

Ash turned to face the person, it was Gary.

"Where are you headed" said Gary

Ash than looked down and said "I'm going after Giovanni no one else is going to die because of me"

"Ash that was 10 years ago,, would Pikachu have wanted you too leave?"

"This isn't about Pikachu, It's about Brock"

"What does Brock have to do with any of this?"

"Don't you see?, Brock gets murdered, and Giovanni suddenly just shows up at the funeral looking for me?, I have no doubt that he was responsible, for Brock no longer being with us."

"Well then, why not go tomorrow"

"Because, than everyone would want to come and help me, and I can't allow that!"

"than why don't you just explain that to them"

Ash then went Silent

"Come on Ash, you can't just run off and disappear again"

"Alright then" said Ash.

**Well there's that, and What was the serum Giovanni was injected with? Does May still Love Ash? And how will everyone react when Ash tells them that He's going after Giovanni? Until Next time, pls review, Ultratron out**


	7. Chapter 7: Offers

**Here is chapter is Chapter 7, decided to change the format to Align lift, since Creative Writer 2000 mentioned that it was harder to read in the center format , anways here it is**

Chapter 7: Offers

"You're going to what?!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum

"I'm going to go after Giovanni later today" replied Ash

The group where sitting at the same large table having Breakfest.

"I forbid you to go after that man!" said Ash's mother

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore, I make my own decisions now" he replied

"I suppose you're right, but I just don't want you to get hurt, and I'm sure everyone else wouldn't want that either" she said, as she turned to the rest of the group.

"you're mom is right Ash, If you're gonna go after him, than I'm going with you!" said Misty.

"and so am I" said Dawn.

"And me too" said Gary.

"We all are" said May.

May just looked, he knew this was going to happen, but he then realized something "Wait May wants to come too? I thought she was pissed at me" he thought.

He then finally responded "Guys, I appreciate that you want to help, but.."

He was interrupted when the power in the center went out, it was dark.

"What's going on" said Paul.

"I'm going to fine whoever is responsible for this!" yellled Barry.

But then suddenly the Pokemon center's TV turned on, revealing none other than Giovanni, but there was something different about him, he appeared to be in better shape, and not a frail as he did at the funeral.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, I have interrupted whatever it is you are doing, to send a message" said Giovanni.

The group glared at the screen.

"The time has come for a new era, an era ruled by me, an area of human beings that can do things that seem to be impossible, and I am the first of those beings, so please, join me, and you will be given unlimited power, and be spared, but if you refuse, than you will perish by my own hands, you have three days to make you're decision" A flame then came from Giovanni's mouth and hit the camera.

The lights of the center came back on, and then many people started panicking, and ran to there rooms, the only ones who remained in the cafeteria was our heroes, Ash stood up.

"Well, that's that" he then started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Ash Ketchum! where do you think you are going!" yelled Misty.

"This has to stop!I'm not going to wait any longer, I'm going to find him" said Ash quietly.

"Not without us!" yelled Misty.

"Look, how about this" he said as he turned back to them "You guys aren't thinking clearly, I will wait for one more day, that should be enough to realize how stupid you guys are acting, but tomorrow, I'm going!" said Ash.

The others then nodded, they knew that they wouldn't change there minds, but were hoping to use the day to convince him to let them come.

"I'm going back to the room". Ash said as he left the cafeteria.

(Meanwhile)

"That went pretty well sir" said the man that was walking next to Giovanni.

"Yes, it did indeed" replied Giovanni.

"Sir, are you really going to give the serum to those who join us?" questioned the man.

"Of course not!, the serum only lasts for a couple of days, I will simply use the people who "join" us, and take there Pokemon to make another batch of serum" he said as he turned away from the man, and walked to his office.

"What about the ketchum kid?"

Giovanni stooped in front of the door of his office and simply chuckled, "With my power, Ash Ketchum wouldn't stand a chance".

(back to our heroes)

Ash was laying on his bed, thinking about what Giovanni was up too, he recalled how at the end of the message Giovanni was able to shoot what appeared to be a flamethrower from his mouth, "how did he do that?" Ash asked himself, his thoughts where interrupted when he heard a knock at the door, he was expecting it too be Gary, or Tracey, but when he opened the door he was surprised to see a girl in a green bandanna.

"Hey" she said with a slightly sad tone.

"Hey" Ash replied.

"Ash, I wanted to apologize"

"For what?" asked Ash

"For the way I treated you yesterday" she replied

"Why?, I deserved it"

"No you didn't!", May said in a serious tone.

Ash was surprised, he thought she would be pissed at him for the entire time he was here, but he was also happy that the anger she had for him was gone.

"I want to make it up to you" she said "Why don't we go somewhere to eat for lunch, just you and me"

"What about Drew?, won't he be bothered by this" Ash asked .

"I already talked to him already, he said he was fine with it" she replied "so what do ya say?".

Ash didn't know how to reply, he was somewhat suspicious of May's sudden change of heart, but he looked into he beautiful sapphire eyes, and saw that her aura was filled with guilt, he then finally said "Alright".

**Once again, I make another short chapter, thanks for reading, and pls review, Chapter 8 coming soon, Ultratron out**


	8. Chapter 8: Confession

**Here is Chapter 8, I don't really have much too say,except that this is a very advanceshippy chapter, anyways, enjoy**

Chapter : Confession

May and Ash where having Lunch at a local restaurant(to lazy to think of a name). They took there orders, and stayed silent for quite a while, until it was broken by Ash.

"May"

"Yeah?" she replied with her head facing the table.

"Why did you just forgive me all of the sudden, I mean, it was only yesterday that you were clearly very mad at me". He said

"Well, last night when I left dinner to go back to the room, I...I heard everything" she said as she looked up at him.

"Oh..."

"Ash, you have been through too much, and you have risked your life to help people, and you sacrificed our friendship so we could be safe, I understand now" she said as she smiled.

Ash smiled back at her "She is so beautiful when she smiles" said a voice in Ash's head "what are we saying? she's with Drew" said a younger voice in Ash's head.

"Ash?" said May, interrupting the conflict in Ash's head.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You OK? you kinda paused for a second" she said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking" he said to her kindly.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

They where then interrupted, when there waiter had come with there meals.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked the waiter as he put the plates on the table.

"No thanks, we're fine" said May.

"OK then, enjoy you're meal" said the waiter, as he left.

the two almost immediately started gobbling down there meals, and finished them in a matter of 5 minutes.

"Some things just never change" said May, as she started to laugh.

Ash wasn't as happy as he realized something.

"It reminds me of Brock's cooking" he said in a very depressed voice.

May then started to realize that Ash was right, the two then stayed with there heads looking at the table.

"He used to always cook us food, and never asked for anything in return" said Ash.

"We took him for granted" said May as a tears started to come from her eyes.

Ash then started to get serious "Giovanni is going to pay, He will be brought to justice!" he said.

May then wiped her tears from her face, and looked at Ash and said "Not without me! or the others!"

"No May, I can't let you guys come, It's too dangerous, nobody else is going to die!" he said firmly.

"Ash, If you are going to get Giovanni locked up, then you're gonna need all the help you can get" she said with a confident grin.

"Locked up?" said Ash in confusion.

"Well of course, you said you were going after him right?"

"May... I'm not gonna just stop Giovanni and turn him in, I'm going to kill him".

May then stared at Ash, not believing what he just said "w-what?".

"May, If I don't , then he will just come back and start this allover again".

"But Ash... You don't kill people, that's just not your nature" she said.

"May over the years, I have seen People be Raped, Killed and Tortured, and I have learned that there are just some people that are just pure evil, Yes there are some people that can redeem themselves, and change there ways, but not everyone, Giovanni is one of those people who can't change, he is just too evil".

They were interrupted when there waiter came back and asked "Would you like the check?"

"Yes please" said Ash, he then turned to May, who was still shocked that Ash's view of the world has changed so much, but what scared her the most was that he was right.

May simply nodded at Ash.

"I'm glad you understand" he said as his face went back to his classic smile. May couldn't help but smile back, she then changed the conversation.

"So Ash have you met anyone on you're travels?" she asked.

"what do you mean?" he said confusingly.

"Have you been in any relationships?, with a...girl?" she said nervously.

Ash was surprised at her question, come to think of it, Ash never had the time to meet someone, for he was too buissy helping people, or training his aura abilities.

"No" he said.

"Oh, OK then" she said.

The waiter then came with the check, May quickly took some money out, and Placed it in the check, Ash would have payed for it, but since he never really had a job, he was practically broke.

The two then started to walk towards the center, it was Ash's turn to ask a question.

"So how are things going with Drew?"

May stood silent for a few seconds, but then finally answered "We are doing good, I just can't believe we have been living together for years, and he still hasn't proposed".

"Really?, if I where him then you would have kids by now" said Ash.

May Blushed at Ash's comet, and so did Ash when he realized what he had just said. There was then an awkward silence, Ash broke it as soon as his blush went away

"May did you really mean what you said yesterday, that you used to love me?" he asked.

May blushed again, but it quickly faded, as she responded "y-yeah"

"Wow" he said as he chuckled "when did that happen?"

"Well, I guess, I always felt that way, since we first met, without you, I probably would have never even liked Pokemon, I would probably would have cried my way back home if it weren't for you, but you supported me all the way, and I thank you for that" she said and she smiled at him.

Ash returned the smile, ad said "No problem May, but you have to give yourself some credit"

May didn't respond, they where at the front of the Pokemon center, they where about to walk in until may stooped, Ash then turned back to her.

"May is something wrong?"

"Ash, did you like how today went?"

"Of course, Its great to see we can put the past behind us and be friends again" said Ash with a smile.

"Ash... the truth is, I never stooped loving you" she said as she looked into Ash's eyes.

"Really?" He said

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but now that you're back, I realize...I...I still love you Ash Ketchum" she said, as She garbed Ash by his arms and pressed her lips against his.

Ash was extremely confused, May was with Drew, he can't do this. He then slowly pushed May away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"May you're with Drew, you can't just betray him like that"

"But Ash, I don't love Drew, he's nice, and treats me well, and I thought I love him, but I don't I love you!" she said.

"Look if we are going to do this, you're going to have to tell Drew, but until then, I can't do this" Ash then walked into The Pokemon center, as May stood outside

"He's right" she said to herself, she then ran into the center.

**Well, there you go, not too sure if I did very good with this one, but next chapter Ash goes after Giovanni, so stay tuned, and pls review, Ultratron out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Actions

**Chapter 9 is here!, **

Chapter 9: Actions

May walked into the room, and saw Drew on the bed, listening to some music on his phone.

"Drew we need to talk" she said.

No answer

"Drew?"

Drew then started humming the song he was listening too.

May walked up to him and pulled out his earphones.

"Hey what gives?" he asked.

"Drew we need to talk"

"OK, about what?"

"Drew, when I went to lunch with Ash today, I...I",she said nervously.

"You what?"

"I..kissed him" she said quietly.

"Oh.." he said as a frown came onto his face "so I was right"

"yeah, you were, I still love him"

Drew stayed silent.

"Drew I'm so sorry, I am grateful that you let me live with you, and that you cared about me, but I think my feelings for you, weren't anything special." she said, expecting Drew to yell at her.

"It's alright, I understand" he said as he looked at her.

"You do?" she said surprised.

"Yeah... I always thought you still had feelings for him, I also never proposed to you because I knew you're feelings for him would stop you from saying yes, I think it's best that you two get together" He said, as he laid back onto his bed and started to fall asleep.

May didn't know if she should be sad, or happy, she just took off her bandanna, and went to sleep.

(Next morning)

Ash was standing in front of the center,he had told the others that he was going to the bathroom, it was a lie. Ash took out one of his two poke balls and called out Charizard.

"Alright bud, let's go" he said to the fire type.

"Ash wait!" yelled a young woman in a green bandanna.

"don't try to stop me May" he said as he jumped onto Charizard.

"I'm not going to stop you, I'm coming with you"

Ash ignored her and ordered Charizard to fly, leaving May in front of the center.

"Dam you Ash Ketchum" she said, as she saw the Charizard fly off.

(Meanwhile)

Giovanni was sitting in his desk, with Persian in his lap(Who had bandages on it's front paws, from when Ash twisted them). Standing before him where several people, they where some of the ones who decided to accept his offer of joining Team Rocket, in order to get "unlimited power".

"So, you are all willing to fight for our cause?" he asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" they all said in unison.

Giovanni smirked "Good, now to prove you're loyalty place you're poke balls into that box", he said as he pointed to the box right next to his desk.

The people made a perfectly straight line, and waited as the ones in the front put there poke balls into the box. One of them, a young man, who appeared to be twenty one, stared at one of his poke balls, having second thoughts of what he was doing.

"Well what are you waiting for?, put it in" said Giovanni with a frown.

The young man nodded, and dropped the poke ball into the box.

(Back at the Pokemon Center)

"Drew can I talk to you for a second?" May asked.

Drew nodded, and stood from the table, as May led him too the hallway.

"Look, can I borrow Flygon?" she asked.

"What why?"

"Ash took off, to go after Giovanni" she said.

"Wow, alright, but I'm coming with you".

"What?, don't think I can take care of myself?" she asked.

Drew just frowned, and said "let's just go".

(Meanwhile)

Ash and Charizard where hovering over the Team Rocket base, Ash ordered Charizard to land on top of the base, he did so.

"Alright Charizard, Return" he said as he took the poke ball out, as Charizard turned into a red beam, and went inside the poke ball.

"I'm coming for you Giovanni!" said Ash angerly.

(With Giovanni)

"Tomorrow, every man, woman, child, and Pokemon in the world will kneel before me, and beg for mercy, even Ash ketchum" he said as he petted his normal type.

Then an alarm started to go off, as A Grunt came into Giovanni's office and said "Sir, we have an intruder".

"The aura user" Giovanni said quietly, so that only he can hear ., " find him you imbosol!"

"Yes sir!" said the grunt.

Giovanni, then opened one of his drawers, and took out a needle containing the serum, and injected himself with another dose.

(Back with Ash)

"Great, the alarm ios going off, should be seeing some grunts anytime soon" Ash said to himself.

And as if on cue, several Grunts came, thy didn't have poke balls, since Giovanni had asked for them, so that he can use the Pokemon to make more serum. Instead they had these strange devices, that Ash hadn't seen before, they where silver, and had a sideways L shape.

"Stand down, or we will fire!" said one of the grunts holding up the L shaped device.

"No" said Ash firmly.

"It's you're funeral", the grunt then puled on the trigger of the device, which caused a round piece of metal to head towards Ash.

Ash then quickly dodged the piece of metal, and quickly ran towards the grunts.

"Open fire!" yelled the grunt, as the others started to shoot there devices.

Luckily Ash was able to dodge all of them, and as He reached them, quickly punched and elbowed the grunts, causing them to drop there weapons.

(Meanwhile with May & Drew)

"I think this is the place" May set as she and Drew where on Flygon

"Alright, Flygon take us down there." he ordered.

The Flying type, did just that, and May quickly jumped off Flygon.

"Are you gonna need any help?" asked Drew.

"No, this is something I have to do!" she said too him.

Drew then nodded, and ordered Flygon to fly off.

(Meanwhile with Ash)

Ash stood in front of the door that held Giovanni's office, he had already went passe all the grunts and knocked them out.

"This ends here" he said.

He then pushed the door open, and saw Giovanni sitting at his desk with the Persian in his lap.

"Well if it isn't the mysterious Aura user, how nice to see you again" said Giovanni with a smirk.

Ash then took his hat off, revealing to Giovanni who he really is.

"By Arceus" he said as he said with a smirk "I should have known".

Ash just tossed his hat, and started walking towards the man.

Persian then jumped off Giovanni's lap, and was about to attack Ash until his master said "No my pet, This is between me and him" said Giovanni with a smirk. Giovanni then took his tuxedo off revealing the effects of the serum, his body was as muscular any man's body could get.

"It end here!" said Ash.

**OH! don't you just love cliffhangers :), anyways please review and stay tuned for the next Chapter, Ultratron out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Memories & Loyalty

**Here it is! Chapter 10! the final Chapter, with the not so-epic short showdown between Ash and Giovanni.**

Chapter 10: Memories & Loyalty

Ash and Giovanni were just glaring at each other in the large office, as the Persian sat in the corner.

"This all ends today Giovanni" said Ash

"You think you can defeat me boy?, The serum has given me the ability to use multiple Pokemon attack!" he said with a smirk.

"You got to be joking" said Ash with a amused blook, thinking Giovanni was just Lieing.

"boy, you can throw aura spheres, and use some pretty unique aura based attacks, and you think a man using pokemon moves is rediculus? ". he said.

He then started to run towards Ash with a stream of light coming from his back. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing, Giovanni was using quick Attack.

The quick attack caused Ash to be thrown across the room, he landed on one of the room's corners.

Ash got up and saw that Giovanni was quickly charging a hyper beam from his mouth. Ash immediately moved away from the corner, as Giovanni used Hyper Beam onto the corner Ash was at. Giovanni then started to move the hyper beam around the room, causing holes to appear in the walls of the office,The hyper beam finally stopped, causing Giovanni to grow tired, Ash quickly charged an Aura sphere and threw it at Giovanni, causing him to be pushed through the wall, and crash into the next room.

Ash took this too his Advantage and shot a blast of Aura from his hands at Giovanni, causing Giovanni to scream in pain. Giovanni then used Protect, causing around energy shield to appear, protecting him from the blast.

The blast disappeared, and so did Protect, Giovanni then Used Thunder Shock on Ash, he didn't feel any pain, since he was so used to Pikachu using electric attacks on him too wake him up, but the attack caused Ash to fall, and get paralyzed.

Giovanni then walked towards the paralyzed young man and instead of killing him, he started to speak.

"I have waited so long for this moment, for 15 years you have made a mockery of my organization" he said angerly as he kicked the paralyzed Ash. "For 15 years a child, a child! has foiled my plans!" he then started to kick Ash with his foot constantly.

Giovanni finally stopped kicking him,and grabbed Ash by his jacket, and pushed him against the wall.

"I would love to kill you right now, it would be so easy" He then started punched Ash a few times in the face, causing him to spit blood. "But no, that would be too easy" He and Ash glared at each other "Killing you would only end your'e pain, I want you to suffer, knowing that you couldn't stop me, once I have the world under my control, I will find every single one of you're friends, just like I did with the Pokemon doctor, and kill them with my bare hands, and make you watch" said the smirking Giovanni. "And then when that is all done, then I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible, and I wi..." Giovanni froze as a loud sound was heard, Giovanni then let go of his grip of Ash, and fell to the ground, he was dead.

Ash saw who his savior was and saw that it was none other than a Brunette in a green bandanna, she had the L shaped weapon in her hand, which she probably got from on one of the unconscious grunts. She doped the weapon, and ran towards Ash(Who was still paralyzed), and hugged him, as tears came down her cheeks. Ash then started having a seizure, and then Blacked out.

(3 hours later)

Ash was standing in front of a tombstone, that was on a cliff, not too far from the Pewter gym, the tombstone had the words .

_Brock Harrison_

_Pokemon Doctor, and beloved freind_

"I just wanted to let you know, that, I'm sorry I never talked to you, I wanted to keep you safe, but I clearly didn't, I failed... but you're in a better place now, let Arceus bless you're soul", Ash then took out a picture from his pocket the picture was the very same one Brock had in his photo album.

(Flashback)

It was Ash's fifteenth Birthday, he was in his room, with tears coming from his eyes, with Pikachu trying to comfort him.

"Pika pi chu pika Pikachu(I'm sorry man, everything is going to bee fine)"

Ash ignored his friend, and continued to cry, he then heard the doorknob of his room turn, he then pulled his hat closer to his face, so that you couldn't see him cry.

The door opened, it was Brock.

"Ash, you missed dinner, and you're clearly not asleep" said Brock.

"Sorry Brock, I was just thinking" said Ash, trying to hold back his tears.

"Ash, she will forgive you eventually" said Brock.

"Oh really?, when, when will she forgive me Brock? when she married to the green haired asshole?, when she comes to me and rubs it in my face?" said Ash angrily.

Brock and Pikachu just looked at Ash in sympathy

"Ash, you wanna have a battle to get you're mid off it?" asked Brock.

Ash looked up at him, and smiled.

"Sure!, lets go!" he said as he ran out of the room.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Brock as he followed him downstairs.

(End of Flashback)

Ash finally put the picture away, and returned to staring at the tombstone, he then felt a hand be placed on his shoulders, he turned to see who it was.

"Everything is going to be fine now Ash" said May

Ash then hugged her, and she returned the embrace.

May then looked up and stared into Ash's eyes and Place her lips onto his, Ash returned the ,kiss this time, the two lovers just passionately kissed, for what seemed like hour, ignoring the fact that all there friends where watching, and ignoring all of the troubles in the world.

There was one thing that went through both of there minds, no mater what Ash choose to do next, May would be by his side.

**That's it!, That's the end, Writing this was fun, even if it was a little short, anyways don't know what my next fanfic will be, heck it might not even be a Pokemon fanfic, but we'll see, anyways Thanks for the reviews and advice! Ultratron out**


End file.
